Dolor
by Lady Lyuva Sol
Summary: Fic basado en un poema de un buen amigo mío. La perspectiva del dolor no nos es placentera, pero al aceptarlo y aprender de él, nuestra vida se vuelve digna de ser vivida. Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autoras, Mizuki e Igarashi.


Corriendo, les dejo un fic que participó en la Guerra Florida 2014.

El poema es propiedad del P. Guillermo Serra, quien amablemente me lo prestó para poder crear este fic. Espero les guste mucho, mucho, mucho.

**DOLOR**

_**En mi vida llegas inesperadamente**_

_**No sé si eres presencia o ausencia**_

_**Tomas algo de mí sin permiso**_

_**Pero también me dejas algo**_

_**No sé de dónde vienes ni a dónde vas**_

_**Ni siquiera conozco tu nombre**_

_**Eres un peregrino que me acompaña y me marca**_

_**Me llamas por mi nombre y me conoces**_

_**Te soporto al inicio como un inquieto pasajero**_

_**Te conozco y te creo, pues eres profundo y duradero**_

_**Te abrazo al fin como amigo y viajero**_

_**Alguien te escogió sin saber yo por qué**_

_**Eres misterioso y profundo, no te quiero, es la verdad**_

_**Sin embargo sé que no eres mi último compañero**_

_**Creo que Alguien te acompaña siempre**_

_**Que no estás solo ni traes noticias malas**_

_**Tu sombra es presencia de una luz infinita**_

_**Dios que se presenta y me acaricia**_

_**Son caricias suaves y tiernas**_

_**Aunque a veces no las sienta ni las crea**_

_**Es un Padre que me abraza y me dice: no lo temas**_

_**Es un Hijo, hermano mío y amigo, que me dice:**_

_**lo conozco, lo toqué y lo vencí**_

_**Es un Espíritu, fuerte y Santo, que con su brisa canta:**_

_**No es el fin, sino el inicio; el Amor que siempre vence**_

_**Ofrece oh Alma a este pasajero lo mejor de ti misma**_

_**Espera también lo mejor de un Dios que se presenta**_

_**Te cuida, te protege y te adora**_

_**Para transformar tu alma en portadora**_

_**De vida eterna, duradera y sonora.**_

**De la autoría del P. Guillermo Serra, L.C.**

* * *

Dolor… presente en la familia desde antes de que tuviera uso de razón. Dolor que había acompañado a su padre, incapacitándolo por un tiempo, para ver más allá de ese círculo que le encerraba y que le excluía a él y a su hermana. Un esfuerzo sobrehumano hizo salir a su padre del mismo y poner su atención y su amor en sus hijos.

La conmiseración por la situación de él, el haber perdido a su madre al nacer, cuando aún no era consciente de ello, obró el prodigio. El tiempo ayudó, las oraciones de su hermana mucho más. Conforme creció, se dio cuenta de la falta que le hacía su madre; su hermana era muy dulce con él, tratando de cubrir dicha necesidad y la tía… bueno, lo más amable que se podía decir de ella, es que era igual de estricta e intransigente con todos los que le rodeaban.

El dolor se fue implantando conforme tuvo consciencia de su pérdida: las caricias de su madre le hacían falta, ¿qué importaba lo que le rodeaba? Su hermana y su padre hacían lo que podían, pero nada llenaría nunca ese hueco. El dolor por la muerte de su madre nunca remitiría del todo, pero trajo consigo océanos de amor de parte de su familia.

Y el dolor volvió a instalarse plena y llanamente con la muerte de su padre. ¿Por qué a mí? Se preguntó confundido en el momento de la partida. Era aún muy pequeño, pero no tanto como para no entender que se venía sobre él una pesada carga. Su tía se encargó de hacérselo saber, sin tomar en cuenta las lágrimas que se derramaban de los ojos azules y corrían por las mejillas pálidas y redondeadas por la infancia.

Encontró un remanso de paz entre los brazos de su hermana, quien padecía el mismo dolor que él. Los dos compartieron su llanto, sus mutuos intentos de consuelo y besos fraternales. Noches de insomnio donde uno u otro trataban de encontrar una respuesta adecuada al porqué de su orfandad.

Como siempre, las oraciones de su hermana trajeron poco a poco el bálsamo curativo y él aprendió a comunicarse con un Padre amoroso, que quiere lo mejor para sus hijos. Y el dolor pareció alejarse definitivamente cuando su hermana le regaló lo mejor del mundo: a su sobrino. Los huecos en la familia se iban llenando nuevamente, y en el pequeño rubio de ojos azules, tan parecido a él, a quien consideró más un hermano que un sobrino, encontró alegría y felicidad.

Sin embargo, no gozó mucho de esta felicidad. Su tía dispuso su alejamiento de su hermana y del niño, a fin de prepararlo para su misión. Era muy joven no poseía la fuerza suficiente para rebelarse y escapar de un sino no deseado. Tuvo el apoyo de un buen hombre, quien se constituyó en su tutor y amigo. Pero el cariño de él no lo conformaba para vivir lejos de su hermana y de su sobrino.

Conforme creció, adquirió la fuerza para pelear por sus decisiones. Empezó escapándose de su destino, aunque siempre volvía a su posición. El cariño que sentía por su familia no le permitía huir definitivamente por mucho que lo deseara. El estar en contacto con la naturaleza, que siempre amara, le daba el alivio que necesitaba. Y en medio de ella, podía orar fervorosamente, tal como su hermana le había enseñado. En la Creación, pudo darse cuenta cabal de la existencia de Dios, que como Padre, derramaba sobre él toda su misericordia.

Pero el dolor volvió con la muerte de su hermana. Su escapada de entonces parecía la definitiva, lágrimas de ira y de dolor se derramaban a mares por sus mejillas, sin aliviar el profundo y desgarrante vacío que parecía haberse instalado en su alma. El pecho dolía tanto que, junto con las oraciones que elevaba, las notas de la gaita fueron lo único que pudo empezar la curación, mientras entonaba la despedida. Y sucedió el milagro: un par de ojos verdes, un rostro inocente y lleno de pecas, un torrente de lágrimas infantiles cortan su propia cascada, junto con el intercambio de frases amables; ojos azules y ojos verdes entrecruzados en una primer mirada, enredándose los ojos azules en los ojos verdes.

De ahí, el alejamiento de la tierra que considera su patria, por órdenes de su tía, acompañado solamente por su guardián, como fiel amigo y columna en la cual él necesita apoyarse. Todavía es un niño, a pesar de la carga que han instalado en sus hombros. Impelido por el amor a la familia, contando con el apoyo de su guardián y tutor, cumple y cumplirá siempre con su destino, aunque desee huir de él.

El tiempo pasa y la mirada verde vuelve a engancharse en la azul. Ahora, es lo sufrientemente fuerte para protegerla. Ahora, el dolor se adivina en la menuda figura infantil. El está dispuesto a terminar con cualquier rastro del mismo y se siente poderoso para hacerlo. Pero… ¡oh, sorpresa! No es así y el dolor se instala nuevamente, ahora en ella y en él, con la partida del más dulce amigo y hermano que pudieran tener, todo como resultado de un infortunado accidente. El dolor de ella es tan profundo que supera al suyo y no es él quien podrá aliviarlo.

Ahora, sabe que tendrá que dejar que ella sea quien luche contra su dolor. Pero esta menuda y frágil niña sabe hacerlo y sale adelante. Todo un ejemplo para el poderoso jefe de la familia, quien la imita. El tiempo transcurre, cada vez más aprisa y más amable. Ella crece para convertirse en una mujer fuerte y bella, independiente y con un carisma propio que atrae a quienes la rodean. Un nuevo dolor se instala en él: saberla ajena, el dolor del amor no correspondido. Pero es superado por el deseo de verla feliz y el bálsamo bendito de entregarse a su otro amor: la naturaleza. Africa es la respuesta y se dirige hacia allá, donde se entrega al servicio de los más necesitados, llenándose de paz y felicidad. Es urgido por su familia a regresar, a ocupar definitivamente su lugar en ella, al cual nació destinado. Un profundo suspiro de resignación surge de su interior.

Ahora, el dolor no sólo está en su alma, sino también en su cuerpo. El ataque al tren, el estallido, dejaron un hombre maltrecho, perdido y agresivo, como resultado de ese dolor. Ahora, no es la oración la que le hace superarlo, sino una cantidad enorme de sedantes y analgésicos, que van logrando que su cuerpo sane, pero no su mente. Un manto oscuro ennegrece su memoria. Si, el dolor físico es superado, pero un nuevo dolor se apodera de él: la pérdida de sí mismo, ni siquiera su nombre está presente. Es el desconocido John Doe, que bien puede ser un criminal o un espía en la guerra que se pelea en Europa. El dolor es ahora aliviado por un ángel blanco, torpe, de ojos verdes, coletas de cabello rubio y rizado que le cuida con cariño y esmero, que no se aleja de él, a pesar de que la asustan sus contestaciones bruscas. Se siente tan bien al lado de ella, en los largos meses que pasan juntos, que llega a superar el dolor por su perdido pasado.

Mientras permanezcan juntos, lo demás no importa. Mientras para ella él sea su prioridad, ella lo es para él. Sin embargo, con un nuevo dolor, recupera todo; la cabeza le estalla y él siente caerse por una espiral que le lleva a un profundo abismo negro y sin fondo, el dolor trae miedo y pierde la consciencia. Cuando la recupera, lo primero que viene a su mente es la risa chispeante de ella, su mirada esmeralda y las pecas en el rostro sonrosado. Luego, vuelve todo: su nombre su posición y sus memorias. Lo oculta a ella, ya que no quiere enfrentar el dolor de una nueva separación. Sin embargo, juntos enfrentan el dolor por la partida de una joven vida por culpa de la guerra. El amigo leal e incondicional, loco por inventar, no volverá de Francia, porque ni siquiera tienen el consuelo de despedirse de su cuerpo, perdido en acción. Las lágrimas de ella y las de él se mezclan, tratando de dar alivio.

Apenas va sanando cuando nuevamente, él se ve desgarrado; debe partir, no puede posponerlo más. En un intento por no hacer tan dolorosa su huida, le confiesa su recuperación y deja algo de dinero, para que ella no se vea tan apurada. Son días funestos para él. Las preguntas sobre el bienestar de ella no le abandonan, retorciéndole las entrañas. Y, buscando paz, regresa a su hogar: el lago, el jardín de rosas que compartió con su hermana, el bosque, le sirven de paliativo y le llenan de fuerza para lo que se avecine.

Y de pronto, se ve confortándola a ella, a la amada, compartiendo su dolor. Ha sido víctima de una sucia estratagema y obligada en su nombre a cumplir con un compromiso matrimonial que no desea. ¡Claro que no! Para esto, si tiene el poder. Nadie le provocará tal dolor a la tierna criatura que tiembla entre sus brazos, mientras un hálito de aliento le quede en el cuerpo.

Todos estos pensamientos pasan por la mente de William mientras espera en el pasillo blanco y deslumbrante. Desde el momento en que Candy apareció ante él, solicitando al jefe de clan la eximiera del compromiso matrimonial forzado con Neal Leagan, hasta ese día, todo parecía haber sido felicidad. El luchó por ganar el amor de ella y se vio recompensado con la unión más perfecta: convertirla en su esposa. Hoy, culmina ese largo recorrido. Hoy, en medio de un doloroso proceso, llega una felicidad ansiada y anhelada. Wiliam mira a través del ventanal, esperando la autorización para reunirse con su esposa. Una mano grande y firme se posa en su hombro.

-William –George mantiene su talante sereno de siempre-. Todo estará bien.

-Tardan tanto… -se quejó el rubio muchacho.

-Señor Andley, puede pasar.

Lo hizo velozmente y el cuadro ante sus ojos es dulce y hermoso: Candy sostiene un diminuto bulto que se remueve inquieto.

-William Anthony Andley, te presento a tu papá.

William lo recibe en brazos, con sumo cuidado.

-Bienvenido, hijo –susurra y besa la frente del bebé.

Si, el dolor quita y da. Pero fortalece y nos hace receptivos al amor, a la esperanza y a la fe. El dolor puede dar paso a la felicidad, si sabemos superarlo y ver más allá de lo humano.

_*****FIN*****_

_**Lady Lyuva Sol, Bruja de las Siete Llamas**_


End file.
